Agarwaen Gix
Agarwaen Gix, ''the Bloodstained, RiftSlayer, King Of Fumble, Son of Greatness, The SilverTongued Devil, Ever Faithful to the Obsidian Goddess, Disciple of EOK, Valar Doheris, Vocal Virtuoso, The Gargantuan Mite, Defender of Shadow, Heavensent Hellspawn, Bullywug's Bane, The Prodigal Son Returned, The Lost Child, The Gypsy Bard, The Scarlet Shamebringer, the Scene-Maker, Valhalla's Vox Populi, The Grateful Red, Soul-Bruiser, Ego-Smiter, The New King of Valhalla, The Owl Bear Spirit Guide, Divine Fishbait, The Wordsmith, Denier of Existence, Destroyer of Churls, Victim-Maker, The Bully of Baardek, The Five Digit Death Punch KINDRED You see one of the famed heroes of Valhalla. Although not the strongest or most well known, he is still considered one of the pre-eminent champions of these lands. His armour is polished to a lustrous shine though the signs and scars of battle are plainly visible upon it. His weapons are tinged with a crimson dusting that you are sure is not for decorative purposes. Across his forehead is an magically inked image that appears to be an open bleeding gash with blood running down his face. There may be something written there you can almost make out, but would need to look closer to do so. More magical tattoos take the shape of flames burning along his limbs also require closer inspection. You still feel somewhat intimidated as he moves towards you, trips over his own feet spilling his coinpurse and sprawling helplessly at his feet. You notice a scar on his wrist from the Book of Blood. '''Height:' 114 lbs Weight: 4' 11" Hair: 'Black ' Eyes: '''Gold (see below) ' '''Race:' Unique (see below) Current Age:'''281 (reborn) '''Gender: Male Guild Path:'''Ranger/Fighter/Healer '''Father: Cutter Gix' Mother: 'Dae Gwathiri' ' Birthplace: Unknown History: Born as a product of experiments by mind flayers to make a perfect host for their young, his parents were both unwilling participants, thus making him the first ever test tube baby. Before he was born, both his parents orchestrated a revolt and escaped, though were seperated and assumed the other dead. Dae fled through a planar portal to a foreign plane to hide from the flayers who would undoubtedly pursue. Agarwaen grew up in the the City of Shadowveil during it's peak of power, but in its lower echelons of society. He and his mother were forced to survive by stealing what they needed. Agarwaen did thrive in this environment, learning all his fellow thieves could teach as well as training in magic with his mother and her sister and aide, Iahin. On those streets he also met a dwarf named Umarth, whose life he saved from a rival gang of thieves. Their friendship grew and the lifedebt Umarth swore has been paid in full and re-established countless times. Upon arriving in Valhalla, Agarwaen quickly rose to prominence amoung the elite soldiers of fortune there, gaining noteriety for his willingness to aid others in need, his skills with blades, and his kill tallies. King Welmar bestowed upon him the honour of Knight for his prowess, and the Great Kutter Gix, Master of Kindred, personally invited Agarwaen to join their ranks. He accepted, and has become a fixture among the higher classes of warriors in the lands. Agarwaen is a true Avatar of Kindred, the embodiment of Kindred ideals: he is loyal beyond question, self-sufficient, has great strength of character, will, and body, and a razor sharp wit and tongue. He can be one of your greatest allies, bringing with him a myriad of talents and vassals, or become your worst nightmare, cutting you off from those same things and bringing shame to you in a public forum. He is feared and hated by his enemies, but respected and admired by all. Now Agarwaen has begun to change into the being of prophecy that his maker's desired. He has abilities from both his infernal and heavenly heritages, some purely cosmetic like his eyes that will reflect extremes of his moods buy appearing to smoulder, or in times of high stress, they will actually emit flames. Other abilities he has begun to explore are mastery of the commanding power of his voice, his ability to affect the inertia of certain objects, and the temporary animation of inanimate objects. Clan Rank: Defender of Virtue {Trash Talker}, Weaponmaster, Quartermaster Accolades, Achievements and Abilities: Twice won the Royal Sash of Valhalla for Monthly Moster Slaying Reigning Monster Slaying Champion - Highest Kill Total for 2012 Current Record Holder: Yearly Experience Points, Average Points/Day Kindred Enforcer Second Heir to the Throne of Gix Attempting to master control of certain celestial and infernal abilities from his ancestry First to be awarded the Hands of God Valhalla's Most Famous Bard (Click here to see poems and songs!) Category:Citizens of Valhalla